The RWBY Paradox
by SlashRabbit
Summary: -Caboose! Que mierda hiciste!- Tucker lo hizo!- Oh hijo de...- Que pasaría, si nuestros queridos soldados de colores terminaran dispersos por el mundo de Remanent? Bueno, se puede resumir en una palabra, caos, aunque estupidez también funciona. Les invito a leer las aventuras de estos locos junto a los personajes de RWBY!
1. Chapter 1

Saben, tras leer dos Fics de RedvsBlue en el mundo de Remanent, se me ocurrió esto, no se si sea del agrado de los lectores, ¡pero ey! Uno hace su mayor esfuerzo, antes de comenzar, explicare algunas cosas, esto tomara parte desde el inicio de la temporada 4 de RWBY y el final de la temporada 15 de RVB, ¿si se preguntan qué tipos de cambio habrá? Pues los mínimos, y, por cierto, aun no me vi la temporada 16 de RVB así que no meteré mucho de eso, por ahora, sin más que decir, aquí les dejo esta humilde historia….

Realidades…

Tras lo ocurrido con Temple y los rojos y azules, nuestros amigables y un tanto psicóticos amigos, también rojos y azules, se encontraban frente a la abertura espacio tiempo creada por la máquina de Loco, veían como Caboose se despedía de la versión del pasado de su mejor y difunto amigo, Leonard Church, al mismo tiempo, ignorantes que más aberturas dimensionales ocurrían a su alrededor.

-Y todo está bien, todo estará bien y todo estará bien- decía el soldado de la armadura azul rey mientras que la versión pasada de Church no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Caboose, que carajos está pasando? Chicos alguien podría explic…- en ese momento el portal se cerró y nadie puedo decirle nada al viejo Church.

-Caboose! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!- Tucker saltó para intentar regañar a su compañero, pero lo vio sacándose el casco, mostrando a un joven de quizás unos 25 años, de pelo negro y ojos azules.

-Me despedí de mi mejor amigo- respondió mientras algunas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

Los soldados simplemente guardaron silencio, aunque cierto Cyborg, en este caso Simmons, lloraba ante tal escena, siendo consolado de mala gana por el glotón más grande del universo, Grif.

Mientras tanto, en algún punto del espacio y del tiempo

Un grupo de jóvenes estaba luchando contra un ejército de bestias oscuras llamadas Grimm, todos ignorantes de lo que ocurría en una torre.

Phyrra Nikos, la elegida para ser la portadora del Otoño estaba agonizando mientras que Cinder, robaba la esencia de Otoño de la joven, pero en ese momento, Ruby Rose, líder del equipo RWBY hizo acto de presencia, lastimosamente, en el mismo momento en que Phyrra desaparecía, siendo incapaz de salvarla.

-Noooooooooo!-

-Jajajaja!- Cinder reía triunfante, había logrado su cometido, ahora sus planes estaban casi listos, pero no contó que los ojos de la chica de pelo negro empezaran a ser cubiertos por unas llamas blancas.

Lo siguiente que pasó, tanto en el mundo de RWBY como en el de RvB, fue que todos sintieron como fuerte terremoto y luego fueron cegados por una potente luz blanca.

Los rojos y azules, acompañados por Carolina y los dos periodistas, sintieron el temblor, y vieron con terror como la máquina de Loco estaba empezando a sobrecargarse.

-Oh, hijo de…-

Ninguno pudo terminar de hablar, ya que una potente luz blanca los cegó a todos.

¿La vida puede ser una perra verdad?

¿Se imaginan el lugar más oscuro y atroz de un planeta? Muchos lo llamarían infierno o en su defecto la habitación de Grif, pero este no es el caso de Remanent.

Este planeta tiene su propio infierno en la tierra, un lugar con un cielo teñido de rojo, con fosas de alquitrán de las que emergen criaturas Grimm, sin duda un lugar horrible, verdad?

Emerald y Mercury lo veían de primera mano, todo desde la ventana de un castillo hecho de obsidiana, el peli gris miraba todo con algo de odio y su compañera con miedo.

El chasquear de unos dedos llamó la atención de ambos y voltearon en dirección de una mesa, para encontrar a su compañera Cinder, junto a unos hombres mayores, todos sentados en dicha mesa, expectantes de la aparición de la última persona.

-señorita, por favor, mantenga a sus amigos… bajo control, si?- pidió un hombre con un abundante bigote, esto causo miradas de odio por parte de los jóvenes, Mercury estaba listo para arrojarse encima del sujeto, pero su amiga de cabellos verde lo detuvo.-Oyó eso? Silencio, todo gracias a la niñita que la venció-

-Jaja, si yo fuera tu, la cazaria y… bueno, ella fue quien te quitó el ojo, verdad?- comentó un hombre con aspecto extraño y una mirada un tanto psicótica.- jajaja… Jajajajaj… Jajajajaja!-

Cinder lo miró con odio, pero no pudo soltar palabra alguna, con una señal de la mano pidió ayuda a Emerald, la cual se agachó a su altura para oírla.

-Uhm, Patético, porque siquiera…-

El ruido de la puerta del lugar se escuchó y todos se pusieron de pie, por ella entró una mujer vestida totalmente negro con capa, la cual tenia líneas rojas que daban aspecto de un ojo.

Ella caminó lentamente por la habitación, todos los presentes la miraron expectantes, la belleza de la mujer era fácilmente apreciable, pese a tener una piel extremadamente blanca con líneas rojas que resaltaban bastante, ella llegó al lado opuesto de la puerta y observó las cosas que había sobre una mesa.

-Watts… encuentras necesaria tanta falta de educación? - preguntó para luego hacer una señal con el brazo, permitiendo a todos sentarse.

-Me disculpo Madam, no soy particularmente fan del fracaso-

La mujer tomó aciento en una silla de cristal morado y apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-Entonces no veo la necesidad de ser tan cruel con la joven Cinder. Ella se ha convertido en nuestra doncella del otoño, destruyó la Torre de Beacon y lo que es mas importante… Mato al querido Ozpin- la mujer hizo una pausa para mirar al hombre llamado Watts- Asi que estoy algo curiosa, ¿de que fracaso hablas? -

-La chica de ojos plateados-

-Si… hemos lidiado con los de su clase antes- comentó un hombre de piel bronceada y con barba- como es que una novata pudo vencer a uno de nosotros?-

-Ese es mi punto, aun sin su nuevo poder, debió lograrlo sin mucho esfuerzo- secundó Watts.

-Es a causa de los poderes de la doncella- explicó la mujer de rostro blanquecino. -No te equivoques Cinder, tu eres la clave para traernos la victoria… pero tu recién adquirido poder trae consigo una terrible debilidad…por ello te mantendrás a mi lado mientras continuamos con tu tratamiento-

La joven de pelo negro agachó la mirada furiosa, no le agradaba esa idea.

-Dr. Watts, usted tomará el lugar de Cinder y se reunirá con nuestro informante en Mistral-

-Entendido-

-Tyrion, quiero que continúes con la búsqueda de la doncella de la primavera-

-uhmuhmhmhm, con gusto- respondió el de aspecto de maniaco.

-Y Hanzel… te enviare con el líder de Colmillo Blanco, Adam Taurus a establecido una reunión, el chico… continúa probando su lealtad y asegúrate que Ciana Khan haga lo mismo-

-Como usted desee- respondio el hombre de barba.

Cinder en ese momento intentó hablar, pero se vio imposibilitada, asi que hzo una seña apra que su compañera le ayudara.

-Habla niña- pidió al mujer.

-Ella quiere saber…- Emerald parecía bastante nerviosa con lo siguiente que iba a decir- Que hay con la chica? -

-Pff, esto me parece un problema de Cinder, no nuestro- comentó Watts.

La joven de pelo negro le mando una mirada de muerte al Doctor, el cual solo sonrió con arrogancia.

-Suficiente… Tyrion, la doncella de la primavera tendrá que esperar, busca a la chica- el sujeto de pelo castaño hizo una sonrisa emocionada – Y tráemela- y al momento desapareció. - Debido a tus esfuerzos, Beacon a caído… y Heaven… será la siguiente-

Al terminar de hablar, todos se pusieron de pie dispuesto a retirarse, pero Tyrion miró a Cinder.

-¡Ojo… por ojo, jajajajaja!-

Todos se disponían a salir de la habitación, pero un fuerte estruendo los hizo detenerse, la mujer ladeó el rostro, e hizo una mueca de sorpresa, muy leve, casi imperceptible, a través de la gran ventana de su castillo se pudieron apreciar varias estelas de fuego que caían a gran velocidad desde el cielo.

-Madam…- Watts se acercó a la mujer.

-Dr. Watts… asegúrese de que no pase ningún… contratiempo-

-Entendido-

Mientras tanto, un joven de quizás unos 14 años despertó alterado de su sueño, un extraño ruido lo despertó, al ver por la ventana, logró apreciar el cielo, estaba amaneciendo y los rayos del sol teñían al cielo de un color violeta.

El muchacho suspiró cansado y decidió que era hora de ponerse a hacer sus tareas diarias.

Al bajar de lo que era su habitación, la cual estaba en un granero, el joven empezó a trabajar en el campo, arando la tierra, regando los cultivos, y pese al esfuerzo que conllevaba, se lo notaba feliz.

Pero sus tareas se vieron interrumpidas al oír un BOOM sónico producido por algún objeto rompiendo la barrera del sonido. Al mirar al cielo, lo vio, había un objeto, quizás del tamaño de una persona cayendo a gran velocidad… directamente a donde el se encontraba.

-oh no…-

En otro lugar…

-Yo solo digo que hay mas miembros del equipo JNPR que del equipo RWBY, por eso deberíamos llamarnos equipo JNRR- comentó una joven de cabellos naranjas a su amigo, un chico de cabellera negra con una mecha rosa.

-Pero estamos ayudando a Ruby en su misión, por eso creo que deberíamos ser llamados equipo RNJR- explicó el chico.

-Chicos…- un tercer joven que miraba cautelosamente sobre un árbol caído llamó al atención de ambos- Céntrense… además equipo JuNioRR suena mejor-

-Exacto!- exclamó la primera chica.

Algunos temblores empezaron a ocurrir y los jóvenes se pusieron en guardia.

-Aquí viene- dijo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie.

En un acantilado, un destello rojo emergía de unos árboles, para luego dejar ver a una joven de pelo negro con mechas rojas disparando un rifle de precisión contra una especie de enorme golem de piedra, el cual, al llegar al precipicio se desplomó, junto a el la chica de antes.

-Ouch, demonios, diablos, au-

-Ruby estas bien? - preguntó el rubio.

-Yehe!-

-¡Rápido muchachos, alejemos esa cosa de ella! - ordenó.

Rápidamente el peli negro dio un salto sobre un árbol y se prepararon para el combate, seguidamente la peli naranja se impulso con un lanza granadas y llegó al mismo árbol para sonreírle a su amigo.

La chica de nombre Ruby batallaba contra el enorme golem usando su rifle, transformándolo en una gran guadaña.

-chicos! Necesito ayuda! -

-wojajajaja! – la peli naranja uso su lanza granadas para dispararle al golem, haciendo que este deje de atacar al a peli negra.

Con gran habilidad y maestría, el chico de mecha rosada saltaba entre los arboles y le disparaba al golem con dos pistolas verdes que tenían adheridas unas cuchillas que bajaban desde el cañón de las armas.

El golem arrojó un golpe contra el muchacho, pero este lo esquivó subiéndose sobre el brazo del ser y atacó dando un giro sobre si mismo y golpeando con las cuchillas, pero no hizo mucho efecto.

-Nos estamos acercando! - dijo el rubio.

-Mis cuchillas no le hacen nada-

-Diablos!-

El golem estaba dispuesto a regresar el ataque, pero Ruby cambio de munición y preparó su rifle guadaña.

-Y que tal esto!- gritó tras disparar una bala recubierta de electricidad, haciendo poco daño al golem, peor molestándolo lo suficiente para que se centre en ella.

El golem lanzó un potente puñetazo al suelo, lo que causo que este se agrietara un poco y creara una gran corriente de aire que mandó a volar a los jóvenes, todos cayeron de pie, salvo el rubio que se golpeó la partes nobles contra una roca.

-Ve sin un arma decían… eres el estratega decían…-

-Grrrrr, que tal esto!- el lanza granadas de la peli naranja se transformó en un gran maso y ella se lanzó al ataca, logrando destruir un brazo del ser de piedra, pero el mismo hizo un giro sobre si mismo y les arrojó los trozos sobrantes de lo que era su brazo.

Ruby reaccionó rápido y logró cortar una piedra que se dirigía a su compañera, en cambio, el rubio tuvo que esquivar pequeños fragmentos que fueron en su dirección, lamentablemente uno le pegó en el rostro.

En el lugar donde estaba el brazo faltante, emergió un brazo totalmente negro, el cual se metió dentro del tronco de un viejo árbol.

-oh oh…- dijo el rubio para salir corriendo- Su brazo es un árbol!-

Ruby cambio de munición y apuntó a la bestia que enfrentaban.

-Grave error!-

La bala salió rápidamente del cañón del rifle y fue en dirección al brazo de madre… incendiándolo.

-Grave error!- gritó el rubio mientras esquivaba los atacas del golem, para su mala fortuna, una piedra se metió en su camino haciéndolo tropezar y dejándolo a Mercer del golpe del golem.

Por fortuna su amigo de pelo negro estaba cerca, arrojando su arma como Shuriken contra ma bestia logrando lastimar la mascara que estaba en la parte superior, atontándolo momentáneamente.

-Okey… como le hacemos? -

-Su cuerpo es demasiado duro para atravesarlo-

-Entonces no nos centremos en su cuerpo! -

-También sigue adquiriendo nuevas extremidades! -

-Pero protege su rostro…-

-No podemos romperlo! -

-Si le quitamos todas sus extremidades entonces… chicos! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Hay que golpearlo mas fuerte! -

-Eso… es todo? - preguntó el chico de las pistolas con extrañeza.

-No lo entiendes? Esa defendiendo su rostro, si logramos destruir su cuerpo, ¡entonces podremos atacar al real y matarlo! -

-Hagámoslo! -

-Bien! -

-Entendido! -

-Okey, ¡Ren, izquierda, Ruby derecha! Nora, lista para probar tu nueva mejora? -

La chica de pelo naranja hizo uan sonrisa feroz y se alejó del combate.

-Bien! Y yo…-

Antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar, tuvo que esquivar el ataque del golem, el cual parecía enfadado.

Ren no tardó en ir al combate, disparando desde los árboles contra el golem, Ruby saltaba por todo el lugar usando su arma en modo rifle para hacer el mayor daño posible, mientras que Nora cargaba electricidad en su martillo, preparándose para atacar.

Pero sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo, una bola de fuego chocó contra el golem, destruyéndolo totalmente, de los restos salió un ser de color negro con mascara blanca, Ruby aprovechó para dispararle y lograr matarlo.

-Que paso? - el primero en acercarse fue Ren, el cual miraba curioso el lugar del impacto.

-No lo se, una esfera de fuego golpeo contra esa cosa y la destruyo- explicó Ruby.

-Ah… no me siento bien-

Los jóvenes escucharon una voz provenir del lugar del impacto y rápidamente fueron a ver de que se trataba, topándose con una armadura de color azul rey.

-Un robot?- preguntó Nora.

-Eso parece-

Los chicos vieron que la mano del robot se movía y rápidamente se pusieron en guardia.

-Oh? ¡Hola! Soy Caboose!- se presentó amablemente. – Quienes son ustedes? -

-Caboose? ¿Que? ¿Eres un robot? - preguntó el rubio.

-No! ¡Pero si tengo amigos robots! Están Andy, Simmons, Sheila, Church, Tex y Lopez!-

-Eh… okey… de donde saliste? - preguntó Ren.

-Mis padres me dijeron que me trajo la cigüeña luego de nueve meses! - explicó de manera inocente.

-Oh! ¡A mi también!- Ruby se acercó rápidamente y con emoción- Que genial armadura! ¿Tiene armas? ¿Pesa mucho? ¿Puedo usarla?-

-Ruby, cálmate, es obvio que esta desorientado- dijo el rubio.

-¡Pero, Jaune! ¿Es genial verdad Ren? - Nora apoyó a su amiga, aunque Ren soltó un suspiro- Eres un alíen? -

-No, soy Caboose!-

 _-Afirmativo-_

Una voz roboti alteró a los jóvenes, para luego ver que el llamado Caboose tenia entre sus manos un fusil de asalto.

-Oh! ¡El es pecas! Saluda pecas!-

- _Saludos-_

-Ho-Hola- Jaune parecía nervioso, era su primera vez hablando con una máquina, aunque Ruby y Nora estaba emocionadas.

-Genial! ¡Su arma habla! Ren! ¡Su arma habla!-

-Ya lo noté Nora-

 _-El capitán caboose viene de un planeta fuera de este sistema, terminamos aquí por una fluctuación espacio temporal causada por una maquina que desgarra el tiempo y el espacio-_ explicó pecas, pero nadie lo entendió. _\- Somos aliens-_

-Aaaaah- exclamaron los cuatro.

-Genial Tengo un amigo alien! – Ruby parecía bastante emocionada ante el hecho de que Caboose sea técnicamente un Alien.-Puedes sacarte el casco? ¿Tienes antenas? ¿Eres verde? –

-Vienes a conquistarnos? ¿Hay mas como tu? ¡¿Me prestas tu arma?!-

Ruby y Nora no tardaron en abordar al soldado con muchas preguntas.

-Chi-Chicas, lo mejor será regresar a la aldea- dijo Jaune un poco nervioso.

-Oh! Oh! Puedo ir con ustedes'- pidió el soldado de armadura.

-Si? Puede, puede?- ambas chicas empezaron a hacer ojitos de cachorro para que accedieran.

-Esta bien…- suspiró Ren.

-Equipo JuNioRR! ¡En marcha!... Ren tiene razón… no suena bien-

El grupo se retiró del lugar, acompañados de Caboose, el cual se estaba llevando de maravilla con Nora y Ruby, ¿alguien mas tiene un mal presentimiento?

Los jóvenes fueron a una aldea, y se presentaron ante el jefe del lugar.

-Oh, no tienes idea de lo agradecido que estamos-

-Tranquilo, ese es nuestro trabajo- respondió Ruby.

-Veo también que tienen un nuevo compañero- dijo señalando a Caboose el cual estaba mirando una mariposa, para luego dispararle sin querer.

-Tucker lo hizo-

El grupo lo miraron extrañados, era bastante… infantil.

-Ese Geist ha estado atacando nueva villa por semanas, pensábamos que tendríamos que mudarnos-

-Bueno, nosotros vamos de camino a Mistral, pueden venir con nosotros-

-Oh niña, gracias por la oferta, pero Onym es un continente grande, el viaje seria peligroso y los aldeanos no sobrevivirían… además la vida en el reino no es para nosotros, preferimos una vida simple, desearía poder pagarles aún mas-

El grupo se miró entre si, pero Ren tomó la palabra.

-Nuestro acuerdo previo es mas que suficiente-

Los cuatro hicieron una reverencia y Caboose los imitó, aunque no sabía por qué.

El grupo fue a una herrería donde estaban reparando las armas de Jaune, fueron recibidos por unn hombre que tenia dos cuernos saliendo de su frente.

-Aquí tienes hijo, es un poco mas pesada pero me lo agradecerás cuando te enfrentes a unas garras. Déjame ir por el resto-

Cuando el hombre se marchó, Jaune se acercó a su nueva armadura y la observó con cuidado.

-entonces… que estas esperando? Pontela!- dijo Nora con emoción.

-Je… supongo que ya no me quedaría en algún momento-

-Es señal de progreso- comentó Ren.

-Je… progreso- el rubio volteó dejando ver que su sudadera tenia el estampado de un conejo en ella, lo que causó una fuerte risa por parte de Ruby.- Que?!-

-jajajajaj, que es eso?!-

-Que? ¿Mi sudadera? ¡Siempre la eh tenido! -

-Tiene un lindo conejito estampado! Jajajajaa!-

-Es Pumpkin Pete! El de los cereales! -

-Oh! Oh! Yo tengo una igual! -dijo Caboose acercándose al grupo- Es un lindo concejo! -

-Lo ves?! ¡El sabe de lo que hablo! -

-Jajajaja!-

-Supongo que no crecemos para todo- comentó Ren con humor al ver como Ruby estaba en el suelo riéndose.

El herrero volvió y le entregó a Jaune una espada con su funda, la cual se transformó en un escudo.

-¡El metal que me trajiste era muy bueno, acentúa mucho el blanco! ¿De dónde lo conseguiste? -

-De una… amiga- respondió mientras veía el grabado dorado del escudo.

CAboose notó que el chico estaba algo triste y se acercó.

-Chico rubio no deberías estar triste ¡Ya se! ¡Seremos mejor amigos! - exclamó emocionado mientras le daba un abrazo que posiblemente le haya partido algunos huesos al rubio.

-Ahg… gracias Caboose… pero no puedo respirar…-

-Oh, lo siento-

El grupo empezó a reir con fuerza, ese chico no llevaba ni dos horas con ellos y ya se familiarizo con todos, era muy buena persona.

El grupo salió de la tienda a esperar a su compañero, el cual salió mitus después portando su armadura y con su nueva arma lista.

Jauno sacó la espada de su funda y activo su escudo.

-¿Le que da bien, no lo creen? - dijo el herrero orgulloso de su creación.

-Oh! ¡Parece uno de esos caballeros de los cuentos que me leía Church para dormir!- comentó el soldado azul, ganándose las risas de los presentes, tenía algo de razón.

-Sigo pensando que un lanzagranadas le hubiera quedado mejor- comentó Nora.

-Ahora nada detendrá al equipo RaNJeR!- exclamó Ruby levantando el brazo.

-Equipo JuNioRR-

-Nora eso sigue sin ser un color-

-No importa como nos llamemos, mientras estemos juntos-

Caboose sintió que ese chico era muy parecido a su mejor amigo Church, al menos con respecto a que quería a sus compañeros, aunque Church no lo demostraba.

-Seguros que no desean quedarse? - preguntó el Herrero- Han sido muy buenos para esta villa-

-Lo siento! Pero tenemos otra misión- explicó Ruby.

-Ir a la academia Heaven!- secundó Nora.

-Escuche que la siguiente villa tiene una nave funcional, deberíamos ir allí-

-Uhm… no lo se chico, aun cuando estaba la torre de Beacon, la señal aquí era pésima, hace semanas no se nada de la villa Shionne- explicó el herrero.

-Bueno, solo hay una sola forma de averiguarlo-

-Oh! ¡Oh! ¿Con una fiesta? - preguntó Caboose, logrando hacer reír al grupo mientras se marchaban.

Al llegar al sendero que los adentraba al bosque, Jaune empezó a leer una lista.

-Comida? -

-Listo-

-Agua? -

-Lista-

-Armas y municiones?

-Listas y cargadas, munición de Dust Cortesía de la compañía de Dust Schnee!-

-Mapa? -

-Falso, digo… no sé de qué están hablando- comentó Caboose confundido.

-Nora, tu Tenes el mapa? - preguntó Jaune.

-Se lo di a Ren!-

-No es cierto, tú lo tenías-

-Chicos por favor díganme que están bromeando…-

La risa de los jóvenes se escuchó, aunque Pecas ya se encontraba escaneando todo el entorno, quizás no necesiten el mapa… quizás…

En otro lugar… una hermosa joven de ojos azules y cabellera blanca miraba con melancolía atreves de una ventana, veía pasar varias aeronaves sin mucho interés, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Siento la interrupción señorita Schnee, pero su padre desea hablar con usted-

-Gracias Clyn…-

La joven se puso de pie y fue en dirección a la puerta, ignorante que tres objetos prendidos fuego rompieron la barrera del sonido y entraron en el espacio aéreo del lugar….

Continuara…

Por ahora hasta aquí llega el capítulo, si el primero en aparecer ha sido Caboose, ¿por qué? Bueno, es uno de mis favoritos, además me parece correcto que este con el equipo RNJR o JNRR, le alegrará un tanto el ambiente, si se preguntar por los demás, tranquilos, en el siguiente capítulo vendrán otros tres idiotas.

Por ahora es todo, me despido…

CIAO


	2. Chapter 2

Distorsión Parte 2

Weiss Shcnee, hija de la familia Schnee una de las familias más ricas de Atlas y dueña de la mayor compañía exportadora de Dust, ella caminaba con pesar por los inmenso pasillos y salones de la mansión donde vivía, se notaba la tristeza en su rostro al caminar, quizás se sentía apresada en tan inmensa mansión, quien sabe.

-Buenos días querida hermana, es bueno verte fuera de tu habitación para variar- comentó un joven parecido a la chica.

-Hola Whitley, luces de muy buen humor-

-Oh, Klein me preparó el desayuno-

-Que es lo que quieres? - preguntó Weiss sin rodeos.

-Oí a padre gritándole a alguien en su estudio-

-A madre? -

-No, ella esta bebiendo en el jardín- esa respuesta bajó los ánimos de la chica- Creo que se trataba de un hombre- Weiss se sorprendió levemente, pero mantuvo el silencio- Escuché que pidió hablar contigo, solo quise advertirte-

-Estaré bien Whitley-

-Oh, se que lo estarás, eres fuerte, como Winter- agregó el joven.

-A … ti nunca te agradó Winter- comentó la chica con desconfianza.

-Cierto, pero no puedes negar mi punto-

-Estas… diferente-

-Y tu te habías ido. Déjame decirte que no deje de crecer en tu tiempo en Beacon, como sea- el muchacho se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar- Buena suerte con padre-

Weiss se sorprendió un poco, pero se alegró al oír a su hermano deseándole suerte.

-Gracias…-

Fue Doyle… el que me hizo ver esto…

El héroe… el héroe no ve el final…

-Ah!- Ruby despertó súbitamente de su sueño, para luego mirar a los lados, únicamente encontrando a sus compañeros dormidos, curiosamente Caboose no estaba- Caboose? Caboose donde estas? - la chica se levantó rápidamente a buscar a su compañero, temía que algo le hubiera ocurrido.

"Menuda putada…"

Una voz un tanto cibernética se escuchó, Ruby se oculto entre unos arboles para observar de quien se trataba logrando ver a Caboose sin su casco y la parte superior de su armadura, el joven estaba ejercitándose mientras que Pecas reproducía un holograma.

 _-Aliado detectado, diez metros al frente, Ruby Rose-_

Anuncio Pecas, para que el soldado dejara de entrenar y prestara atención.

-Oh! ¡Hola Ruby! ¡Estaba entrenando, Carolina y Wash dicen entrenar en las mañanas es bueno! Así que lo hago- explicó de manera tonta.

Ruby se sorprendió, como era posible que el chico la detectara, se aseguró de ser muy silenciosa.

-Caboose, con quien estabas? - preguntó acercándose.

-Estaba mirando un video que nos dejó un querido amigo antes de marcharse! Ruby, el, es Church- dijo mientras señalaba al holograma que salía de su rifle- Mi mejor amigo! -

Al ver que el joven soldado se mostraba orgulloso, sonrió, ver al fin el rostro del chico, adornado con una sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos azules la hizo sentirse bien.

-Se nota que lo quieres mucho, ¿qué pasó con el?-

-Oh… el… murió-

-Lo-Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar-

-¡No, no! No estoy triste, pude despedirme de él, aunque sé que quizás no lo vuelva a ver, el no me abandonara, nunca nos dijimos adiós, así que el… el solo no esta aquí- respondió el joven de pelo negro mientras se ponía nuevamente la armadura.

Un silencio un poco incómodo para la chica se formó, ¿qué debía hacer ahora?

-Ehm… será mejor despertar a los demás, era hora de continuar-

-yo me encargo! ¡Pecas! -

 _-Afirmativo-_

El soldado fue muy emocionado en dirección donde estaban sus nuevos amigos, Ruby sonrió al verlo tan animado, aunque luego se aterró al oír múltiples disparos.

-Caboose!-

Ese día los jóvenes aprendieron que Caboose usa su rifle como despertador.

Mas tarde…

-Entonces… estamos en… la siguiente ciudad es… aja… aaaaaaajaaaaaa… estamos perdidos- decía Ruby un poco desanimada.

-No estamos perdidos! La siguiente ciudad en Shion, solía visitarla con mis padres cuando era niño-

-Si… no tenías como cuatro hermanas? -

-Jeje… siete…-

-Eso explicaría mucho- comentó Nora.

-Oh, oh, oh, ¿podremos acampar ahí? Veríamos las estrellas, comeríamos malvavisco, ¡contaríamos historias de terror en una fogata! ¡Yo tengo una! ¡Se trata de un gordo llamado Grif que dejo al equipo Azul sin comida por dos meses! -

-No Caboose, no nos detendremos mas de lo necesario- agregó Ren con una sutil risa ante lo que su enorme e infantil amigo decía.

-y… que hacían ahí? -

-¡Oh, de todo! Por aquí había un lugar genial para escalar, y por acá íbamos a acampar-

De fondo caboose dijo "se los dije".

-Recuerdo que tenia una tienda para mi solo porque era especial… y porque mis hermanas no dejaban de hacerme trenzas-

-Pfff…-

-hey, no me quejo, la cola de lobo guerrero se ve genial en mi-

-¿Claro, si sabes que solo en una cola de caballo verdad? -

-Meh, mantengo lo que dije-

Mientras Jaune y Ruby miraban el mapa, Caboose Ren y Nora se detuvieron y los dos últimos pusieron expresiones de horror.

-Ehm, chicos-

-Que? /que? -

Los dos jóvenes dejaron de ver el mapa para alzar la mirada, en ese momento sus pupilas se dilataron y fueron capaces de observar el horror frente a ellos.

La villa de Shion estaba totalmente destruida, quemada y arrasada por algún enemigo.

-Se ve un poquito diferente a lo que describiste chico rubio- comentó Caboose- Pero sigue siendo bonito-

Los cuatro jóvenes dejaron sus cosas allí y corrieron rápidamente a la plaza central de la villa.

-Nora, rápido, busca supervivientes! - ordenó Ruby.

 _-Capitán Caboose, detecto una forma de vida cincuenta metros al frente, su pulso es débil-_

-Chicos! ¡Pecas encontró algo! -

Guiados por el soldado, los cuatro llegaron a una destruida pared, lugar donde descansaba el cuerpo de un hombre.

-Un cazador- dijo Ren.

-Que fue ocurrió?!- Ruby estaba alterada, ver tanta destrucción… no le agradaba.

-Cough… cough, bandidos… toda una tribu… tenían una especie de… robot negro-El pobre hombre escupía sangre con cada palabra- y con el pánico… cough-

-Grimm- susurró el peli negro.

Ren se puso de pie y fue a investigar los alrededores, por otro lado, los chicos se reunieron a discutir un plan.

-Okey, podemos salvarlo, debemos llevarlo a un doctor-

-Ruby tiene razón, debemos hacerlo, si Ren, Caboose y yo nos turnamos – sugirió el rubio.

-Chicos… no creo que el resista el viaje- Nora por una vez fue la voz de la razón del grupo.

-Lo hará! Tiene que…-

-Debemos intentarlo! Si me adelanto ahora podría ir por ayuda y…- Ruby no querida dejar morir al hombre, pero la voz de cierta IA la interrumpió.

 _-El pulso del cazador acaba de detenerse-_ anuncio Pecas.

Ren regresó y vio las expresiones de sus compañeros.

-Oh! ¡Está dormido! No deberíamos molestarlo- comentó Caboose.

¿Los cuatro jóvenes miraron al soldado, como podía decir eso?

-Caboose, él no está…- Jaune intentó explicárselo, pero Caboose le interrumpió.

-Esta dormido! Igual que la señorita Tex, Andy y Sheila!-

Los jóvenes lo miraron confundidos, quizás la muerte para el era algo difícil de tratar.

-Debemos irnos, no es seguro aquí- Ren recogió su mochila y observó el suelo, en la tierra mojada se encontraba una marca de pesuña, Nora también la vio y compartió la mirada seria de su compañero.

-Ah… estoy cansado de perderlo todo- comentó el rubio del equipo con tristeza.

En Atlas, Weiss oía a su padre gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta, dudaba si entrar o no, pero reuniendo toda su determinación, abrió lentamente la puerta para poder entrar sin ser detectada por los presentes.

-Jacquess, podrías escucharme? - pedía un hombre adulto con pelo negro peinado hacia atrás a su interlocutor, un hombre con cabellos blancos y bigote del mismo color.

-Eres un gran amigo de la familia, James, ¡pero lo que me pides es absurdo! ¡El consejo nunca lo aprobara! -

-Te olvidas que yo, ocupo dos lugares en el consejo? -

-Tu pequeño embargue de Dust me está costando millones! ¡Esto no es algo que voy a olvidar! -

-Entonces esto si se trata de ti- en ese momento, la puerta se cerró detrás de Weiss, alterándola un poco y llamando la atención de los hombres – Señorita Schnee, mis disculpas, ya me estaba retirando-

-E-Esta bien, no se preocupe por mi-

-Continuaremos esta charla en otro momento-

-Que así sea James-

-Hasta la próxima Jacques- El sujeto de pelo negro se acercó al a puerta y tomó la perilla. - Señorita Schniee, recuerde que siempre tendrá un lugar en la academia Atlas-

Cuando James abandonó la habitación, el padre de Weiss no tardó en demostrar su disconformidad.

-Patrañas! El concejo de verdad debe confiar en Ironwood si aún no lo destituyeron de su cargo, y por lo que veo, olvidaste tus modales en lo que estuviste fuera, Weiss-

Al joven vio a su padre sentarse y se acercó con algo de nervios.

-No padre, lo siento-

-Puedes creer que hay gente que culpa a Atlas por lo ocurrido en Beacon? –

-No es como si hubieran estado allí-

El mayor soltó un suspiro, para luego encarar a su hija.

-la familia Schnee dará un concierto de caridad para demostrar que estamos allí, apoyando a Vale en esto tiempos oscuros. Y tu hija, cantaras en el-

-Disculpa? -

-Supongo que entenderás que, si tú te presentas, harás feliz a la gente, muchos han olvidado que mi pequeña estuvo presente en el incidente, no podemos dejar que eso suceda, ¿verdad? -

-Estas preguntándome si quiero cantar o me estas ordenando hacerlo? - preguntó la

El rostro de Weiss no podía mostrar mayor disconformidad con respecto a lo dicho por su padre, pero la mirada del hombre mostraba seriedad, ella no podía ir en contra de el.

-empezare a practicar-

-Bien, puedes retirarte-

Weiss hizo una reverencia y salió del estudio, realmente quería decirle muchas cosas a su padre, pero ese no era el momento adecuado.

-Señorita Weiss, desea un café caliente? - preguntó el mismo mayordomo que fue a buscarla.

-Gracias Klein-

-El estudio de su padre siempre fue bastante frio- el hombre ocultó su rostro con la charola que tenia para luego bajar y hacer una cara rara- Yo creo que es para mantener el Balance con todo su aire caliente-

-Klein! Pfff Jajajajaja!-

-Oh, ese es mi copo de nieve sonriente- el hombre parecía orgulloso de haber logrado hacer reír a la heredera.

-Gracias Klein-

Mientras ambos hablaban, un Boom sónico se escuchó, logrando agrietas las ventanas de la enorme mansión.

-Que ha sido eso? - Weiss dejó el Café en el piso y rápidamente fue a la ventana más cercana, podía ver humo, mucho humo, el cual provenía desde el enorme patio de la mansión- Mamá!-

-Señorita Weiss! ¡Espere! -

Ambos, tanto heredera como mayordomo fueron rápidamente a ver que era lo que ocurría.

Jaune…

Jaune…

Jaune!

-Uh?- Ruby despertó de su sueño, una voz familiar había llegado a sus oídos.

Busco con la mirada rápidamente a sus compañeros, Nora y Ren estaban dormidos, pero Jaune y Caboose no estaban.

-Otra vez? -

La joven salió de su bolsa de dormir para empezar a buscar a sus compañeros faltantes.

-Demonios primero Caboose y ahora Jaune?- mientras caminaba y admiraba las diminutas luciérnagas del bosque, Ruby llegó a un pequeño claro, donde pudo ver a Jaune entrenando con la espada.

"Bien Jaune, como lo practicamos"

La pequeña se sorprendió al ver que en el pergamino del rubio se veía la imagen de una chica de cabellos rojos muy conocida para ella.

"Comienza"

-Ha!- el muchacho soltó una estocada que creo una pequeña onda de viento.

"de nuevo"

-Ha!-

"De nuevo"

-Iiiihaaaaaaa!-

"Excelente Jaune, y ahora asumiendo que no estás haciendo trampa…"

El rubio se extrañó, el video que estaba reproduciendo había sido pausado, el responsable de esto era Caboose, el cual estaba trasteando el aparato.

-Caboose no!-

Rápidamente logró quitarle el aparato de las manos al soldado, para empezar a examinarlo, afortunadamente no parecía estar descompuesto.

-Tú también tienes una amiga fantasma! - exclamó contento Caboose.

Al oírlo decir eso Jaune no pudo evitar enfurecerse.

-Ella no es un fantasma! Ella…-

-Es como church!-

El soldado acorto distancia con Jaune de forma rápida y le pidió a su querido Pecas que reprodujera el video de Church.

Jaune se sorprendió al ver un pequeño soldado holográfico que los miraba.

"hola chicos… si están viendo esto… significa que lo lograron… Ganaron!"

El holograma decía varias cosas, agradecía los momentos que pasó con sus amigos, les daba las gracias por haberlo ayudado a crear una vida.

-Caboose…- Ruby miraba todo eso con tristeza, oír al mejor amigo del muchacho, despedirse así de él, le resultaba muy….

"Es curioso… fue… fue Doyle, quien hizo darme cuenta de algo… hay, tantas historias donde el héroe se sacrifica para salvar el día, y por su sacrificio, los chicos buenos ganan, los sobrevivientes celebran y todos viven felices"

Al oír eso, Jaune no pudo evitar recordar como Phyrra lo alejó del combate, como se sacrificó por él.

"Pero el héroe… el héroe nunca verá ese final… nunca sabrá si su sacrificio hizo la diferencia… nunca sabrá si el día fue salvado… al final… solo queda tener un poco de Fe… vaya putada"

El silencio entre ambos se formó, Jaune no esperaba ese video, Caboose en cambio estaba contento de haber presentado a su mejor amigo a su nuevo mejor amigo.

-Caboose, ¿por qué me muestras eso? -

-Oh! ¡Es porque somos mejores amigos! ¡Y Church era mi mejor amigo! ¡Tú me recuerdas a él! -

-Caboose… Gracias amigo- Jaune se puso de pie y recogió sus armas- Te gustaría entrenar un poco? -

-Podre volverme un caballero como tú? -

-Jajaja, claro no veo porque no-

-Yahoo!-

Ruby los vio ponerse en pose de pelea, sorprendida de que Caboose no usara su arma, quizás se tenía mucha confianza, pero ya había visto suficiente, era hora de regresar.

0000

-Ouch… esa caída si me dolió, están todos bien? ¿Chicos? Sarge? - Simmons volteo a ver a su alrededor, percatándose que únicamente estaba el junto a Kaikana Grif, o mejor conocida como Sis o la hermana de Grif- Sis? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde están los demás? - preguntó mientras ayudaba a la hermana de su amigo a ponerse de pie.

-No lo sé, pero mira que mansión, ¿con quién debo acostarme para tener una así?- preguntó señalando la enorme mansión.

-No creo que ese sea nuestro problema ahora- comentó el soldado rojo señalando a un grupo de personas que se acercaba.

-Oh genial! 20 segundos en un lugar desconocido y ya haremos una orgia! Uhm… nuevo récord-

Simmons suspiró derrotado, había olvidado los… peculiares gustos de la chica, en momentos así extrañaba a Grif.

-Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos! - Weiss se acercaba rápidamente empuñando su florete y lista para eliminar cualquier amenaza.

-Oh ho- dijeron ambos al verse rodeados rápidamente por personas armadas.

En algún otro lugar…

-Uhg… como pesa…- el joven granjero estaba arrastrando hacia su granero una armadura de color morada.

-Jeje, lo siento, el bloqueo de armadura dura unas horas / **Eso niño! ¡Arrástrame hacia mi nueva base del mal, muajajajajaa!** / Oh cállate O´Malley, ignóralo, es un gruñón-

-Claaaaaro…- el muchacho parecía un poco preocupado ante… la doble personalidad de la armadura- Y cómo te llamas? -

-Snif…-

-Sucede algo? -

-No… es solo que… nunca nadie me había preguntado mi nombre… soy Frank DuFrensne, me llaman Doc, y el otro es O´Malley, encantados / **habla por ti saco de mierda** -

-Soy Oscar, el gusto es mío… uhg… al fin-

El muchacho cerró la puerta del granero y analizó un poco la situación, hace unos momentos, un objeto en llamas impactó contra una de las plantaciones, el objeto resultó ser esa armadura que, en su interior tenia a una persona, el como buen samaritano la estaba ayudando.

-Oh… Es un lugar bonito- comentó Doc admirando el granero- ¿Vives aquí? -

-Así es, trabajo en el campo que destruyeron-

-Tengo un amigo, se llama Donut, el seguro decoraría este lugar en un santiamén, tengo que presentártelo-

-El también tiene doble personalidad? - preguntó el joven mientras se acercaba con una caja de herramientas.

-¡Jaja, no! O´Malley y yo somos los únicos, es gruñón, pero es un buen tipo / **cállate saco de mierda! ¡Soy malo! Muajajajajaja!-**

 _ **Uhmm, interesante.**_

-dijiste algo? - preguntó Oscar.

-Nop-

El muchacho empezó a sacar las herramientas para intentar liberar a Doc de la armadura que se había sellado.

- **Prueba con un abrelatas, muajajajajaja /** O´Malley se amable –

 _ **¡Hola yo soy el profesor Ozpin!**_

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- Oscar soltó un grito al oír esa nueva voz- Doc, fuiste tu? -

-Nop, O´Malley? / **No me mires a mi cara de escroto** –

El muchacho miró en todas direcciones, ¿se lo habrá imaginado?

En otro lugar…

-Au, au, au, au, au- nuestro querido y para nada valeroso Grif estaba prendido en llamas mientras caía de gran altitud en dirección a un barco que navegaba por el océano, el cual curiosamente estaba siendo atacado por una especie de dragón marino de color negro- Oh mierda, no es bueno-

En el barco, dos adolescentes con algunos rasgos particulares hacían lo posible para enfrentarse a esa bestia, pero cuando notaron que una esfera de fuego se acercaba al dragón se sorprendieron, pero el asombro aumentó mas cuando la bola de fuego golpeó al dragón aturdiéndolo momentáneamente.

-Es nuestra oportunidad! Fuego ¡!- ordenó el capitán del navío.

Gracias a un enorme cañón que se encontraba en la proa del barco, lograron matar a la bestia marina para alegría de muchos.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- Grif gritaba como niña al ver que revotó contra el dragón y ahora se dirigía a unas filosas piedras que había en el lugar.

-Sun!-

-Entendido! -

El muchacho rubio corrió hasta estar al frente del barco dando uso de una extraña habilidad creó cuatro clones que se impulsaron al aire, la peli negra tampoco tardó en actual, usando a los tres clones y al original como plataforma de salto, alcanzó a nuestro glotón amigo, logrando desviar su trayectoria y cayendo ambos al mar.

-Blake!-

Sun estaba a punto de arrojarse al mar para rescatar a su amiga, pero al verla salir del agua se tranquilizó.

-Ve por ayuda! ¡Es muy pesado! -

-Entendido!-

La chica empezó a nadar para acercarse al barco, mientras que cargaba a Grif, el cual estaba quejándose de su suerte.

Cuando lograron regresarlos al barco, lo primero que ocurrió fue que Grif se sacó el casco, dejando ver su rostro adornado por ojos marrones y pelo castaño.

-Puag, tengo agua salada en todas partes, y yo que pensé que al fin podría relajarme- comentó.

Todos los presentes lo miraron curiosos, habían pensado que era un robot por la armadura.

-Que? -

-¿Hijo, te encuentras bien? - preguntó el capitán.

-¿Oh mi dios, Sarge? Te ves más… viejo… y senil-

El capitán empezó a carcajearse por el comentario de Grif.

-Podre ser viejo, pero tengo mis momentos-

-Lo que diga, ¿no saben si por aquí hay una pizzería? Estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿uh? Esperen, ¿dónde diablos estoy? -

El soldado cayó en cuenta de que, no reconocía el lugar donde estaba, aunque bueno… solo había mar.

-Estas de camino a la Isla Menagerie muchacho-

-Mena qué? ¡Oh dios no puede ser! No, no, ¡no! ¡Estoy cansado de toda esta mierda! ¿Primero lo de Temple y ahora esto? ¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dios si es que eres real! Cabron hijo de puta!-

Y ahí va la poca cordura que Grif tenía.

-Oye! Podrías cálmate?- pidió Sun.

-Oh cállate niño, no sabes ni por lo que estoy pasando-

-Niño? Pero si tenemos la misma edad baboso-

-Que? -

Grif fue rápidamente a ver su reflejo en el mar, y efectivamente, lucia mas joven, y bastante mas delgado, no era muy delgado, y tampoco el obseso que era la burla de Sarge y Simmons.

-Meh, me he visto mejor-

-Muchacho, luces muy desorientado, al llegar al continente deberías ir a ver un médico-

-Lo tendré en cuenta, por cierto, ¿porque tienen esos disfraces? - preguntó señalando los apéndices de los jóvenes faunos.

-Disfraces? Viejo, mi cola, es real- respondió Sun con orgullo. - ¿Espera, acaso eres uno de esos racistas? -

-Que? ¡No! De dónde vengo no es normal ver a alguien que… tenga cola y orejas de gato, ¿se bañaron en alguna sustancia radioactiva o qué? -

Los faunos se miraron entre si, y pese a las palabras del joven, no se ofendían, estaban acostumbrados a esas palabras.

-Por que vaya que quiero unas iguales-

-que? ¿Quieres una cola? -

-Joder si, si tuviera una no tendría ni que moverme para comer, sería fantástico- comentó.

-Pfff… jajajaja! Es la primera vez que escucho a un humano decir eso, me caes bien gordito-

-Tu a mi no mono pulgoso- respondí Grif con enojo al ser llamado gordito.

Ambos se miraron de manera desafiante, para luego reír uno del otro, quizás acababa de nacer una bella amistad.

Blake por su parte los miraba en silencio, no creía lo que Grif acababa de decir.

-Mañana llegaremos al continente- anunció el capitán- Disfruta tu estadía en el barco chico-

Pobre, no se imagina lo que Grif le hará a la cocina.

Continuará….

Y ahí va el segundo Capítulo, saben, soy malo poniéndoles Titulo, así que me ahorrare eso, también agradecer a los lectores, vaya incluso en Estados Unidos han leído el fic, para todos ellos, Thanks, yeah, i can speack some english but i´m sucks.

Fuera de eso, me gusta que el fic tenga tantos lectores, dan ganas de seguir, sin más, me despido y posiblemente tenga otro capitulo dentro de una semana, así que esto será semanal.

Gracias nuevamente y CIAO.


	3. Chapter 3

Genial, mas de 140 visitantes, nada mal para un novato, realmente no les quiero quitar mas tiempo así que comencemos.

En un Barco Rumbo a Menagerie.

-Oye, alguna vez te haz preguntado que hacemos aquí? - fue la pregunta de cierto fauno mono.

-¿No lo sé, porque estamos aquí? ¿Somos un cumulo de casualidades o realmente existe un creador? Uno muy hijo de puta que realmente adora meternos en problemas, no lo sé chico, pero no me deja dormir en las noches- se quejó el soldado intentando olvidar sus penurias.

-Me refería, a que hacemos aquí, mirando el sol, cuando deberíamos estar buscando una forma de que contactes a tus amigos-

Un silencio un tanto incomodo se formó entre ambos.

-Que fue todo eso de un creador? -

-Nada-

-Quieres hablar de eso? -

-Nop-

-Seguro? -

-Sip-

-Soy bueno dando concejos-

-Sabes qué? Cállate, por una vez en la vida estoy lejos de esos imbéciles, déjame estar un rato asi-

-Solo intento hacer una conversación, viendo el hecho de que estamos en un barco rumbo a un lugar que ninguno conoce-

-Pensé que esa isla era habitada por tu especie, Faunos, o algo así-

-Si… yo nunca vine, me criaron una pareja de humanos-

-Eres un polizón? –

-Se algo, dime, tu nombre es Grif, verdad? -

-Dexter Grif, me dicen Grif-

-Sun, Sun Wukong, es un gusto-

-Wukong? Como Goku?- preguntó el soldado con interés.

-Goku? No se dé que me hablas-

-Claro, planeta alienígena, lo olvidaba-

Ambos continuaron viendo el sol, según el capitán no tardarían mucho en llegar al continente, y tras el pequeño incidente de Grif en la cocina, lugar del que fue vetado, esos dos se hicieron algo parecido a amigos, aunque Blake se mantuvo al margen, parecía afligida por alguna razón.

-Que le pasa a tu amiga? -

-Oh… es… complicado-

-La embarazaste? -

-que? ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso? -

-Meh, fue lo primero que pensé-

-Veras… lo que pasó fue…-

El mono estaba por contar la historia, pero fue interrumpido por Blake.

-Sun, no hables más de la cuenta, ya llegamos, es hora de bajar-

El soldado y el mono asintieron y siguieron a la chica.

Al bajar, ambos se sorprendieron de ver tantas personas con rasgos de animales, todas iban de aquí para haya realizando sus tareas cotidianas, Grif se sorprendió de que incluso había gente con escamas.

-Y esto, es Menagerie- anunció Blake- En mi hogar pueden atender tus heridas Grif, acompáñanos-

-Woooow, a Simmons le encantaría este lugar- mencionó al ver las casas, todas tenían un estilo oriental y antiguo.

El grupo de jóvenes continúo caminando hasta llegar a una colina que dejaba ver todo el lugar.

-Genial! ¡Apuesto que veo tu casa desde aquí! Es…. ¿Aquella? ¿La chiquita de por allá? Me gusta como está pintada-

-Yo digo que es esa- Grif señaló un restaurante.

Blake con algo de pena tomó las manos de ambos e hizo que señalaran en una dirección especifica.

Al ver cual era la casa de la chica, ambos se separaron y quedaron en Shock, o al menos Sun.

-Meh, eh visto mejores-

-Mejores? ¡Viejo es un jodido palacio! -

-Pufff, novatos, nosotros tuvimos una base en una luna repleta de dinosaurios y hongos hechos de metanfetamina-

-Jo, Jo! Viejo debes contarme tus aventuras-

-Chicos, no es el momento, andando-

Blake se adelantó, dejando a los anaranjados un poco atrás.

-Oye, de verdad tiene mal carácter-

-No… solo que… esta bajo mucha presión, ¿okey? Es buena chica-

-Oh, comprendo…-

El trio de jóvenes llegó a la enorme mansión, resulte ser aún más grande de lo que parecía.

-Okey, es grande, lo admito-

Blake se acercó a la puerta y dando uso de una manivela, golpeó la puerta, al cual generó un fuerte ruido.

-Y eso intimida mucho- Sun asomó la cabeza por el hombro derecho de Grif- Defiéndeme hermano-

-Uh? Blake? Eres tu?-

Una mujer de pelo negro y tes bronceada salió para recibir a los jóvenes, y lo primero que hizo fue darle un fuerte abrazo a la chica del grupo, el cual fue correspondido.

-Mi bebé regreso-

-Hola mamá-

-Kali, quien es?- un gran hombre de pelo negro se acercó para ver de quien se trataba- Blake!-

-Hola Pá-

El hombre también notó la presencia de los otros dos jóvenes y frunció el ceño, causando que ambos temblaran leventemente, especialmente Sun.

-Ghira, vayamos adentro, debemos hablar sobre lo ocurrido en Beacon- pidió la madre de la chica.

Al cabo de un rato los cinco estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa de madera, todos tomaban té, salvo Grif, el cual tenía su casco puesto.

-Entonces, dices que él está perdido, ¿y que necesita ayuda? - preguntó el hombre con seriedad- Me reusó, ¡es un humano! -

-Ghira, vamos, es solo un niño-

-Kali, los humanos solo causan problemas, no puedo dejarlo aquí-

-Oiga, estoy aquí sabe- Grif se cansó de ser ignorado, lo cual es raro, a grif nunca le importa nada – No se que problemas de racismo tenga este planeta, pero yo no tengo nada que ver, es más, si fuera por mi regresaría a mi hogar, pero no puedo-

-Papá, el esta lejos de su hogar, sus amigos están perdidos, por favor, debemos ayudarlo-

El mayor suspiró, no le podía decir que no a su bebé.

-Esta bien, pero lo mantendré vigilado, igual que a ti chico mono-

-Eh? ¿Yo que hice? -

-No me agradas-

Sun se encogió de hombros nervioso.

-Bonita forma de conocer a tus suegros, ¿verdad? - bromeó Grif dándole un codazo a Sun, este por puro reflejo escupió todo el té que tenía en la boca.

-Qu-Que dices Grif!-

-Jajajajjaa! ¡Esto es mejor que molestar a Simmons!-

-¡Maldito gordo, me las pagaras!-

-Aléjate de mí mono y te daré bananas! Jajajajaja!-

Ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Ghira, la de vergüenza de Blake y la curiosa de Kila, ese par de idiotas empezó a pelear en el lugar.

-Me agradan, buena elección Blake-

-Que? ¡Mamá!-

La mujer solo empezó a reír y Ghira, bueno, parecía que en cualquier momento mataría al par de idiotas, pero su plan se vio interrumpido por la puerta siendo tocada.

-Olvide la reunión totalmente-

-Papá? De qué reunión hablas?-

-Con White Fang-

-Que?!- exclamaron Blake y sun, mientras este ultimo dejaba de luchar con Grif.

En otro lugar…

Yang Xiao Long, hija mayor de ThaiYang, se encontraba mirando la Tv, cambiando los canales sin darles mucha importancia, hasta que la puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre rubio que cargaba muchas cajas.

-Estoy en casa!

-Hola, Pá-

-Adivina que llegó hoy-

-Que? -

-Oh no puedo esperar a que te lo pruebes-

Thai fue a la cocina a dejar las cajas, para luego regresar con una sola de ellas.

Al abrirla, dejo ver un brazo prótesis hecho de metal de color totalmente plateado.

-Esta nuevecito y tiene implementada la mejor tecnología de Atlas- comentó con cierto orgullo- En un principio pensé que debería cobrar algunos favores y mover los hilos, pero no, esto, te lo ganaste por mérito propio-

-Pa… esto…- la chica miraba con una mescla de emociones el brazo robótico.

-Y que esperas? ¡Póntelo! -

-Papá… no creo estar lis…-

El dialogo de la joven fue interrumpido por una fuerte explosión proveniente del patio delantero de la casa. Ambos pensaron que era un ataque, así que salieron corriendo, listos para hacerle frente a lo que sea que causara esa explosión.

-Yang, quédate atrás- ordenó Thai mientras lentamente se acercaba a un cráter del cual salía un poco de humo.

-Jesucristo, creo que me rompí algo! - gritó una voz humana desde el interior del cráter.

-Uhm? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? -

-Y tu que crees imbécil? ¿Espera… hay alguien ahí fuera? ¡Oye! ¡Sácame de aquí, mi armadura se bloqueó! -

Thai y Yang se miraron momentáneamente para luego acercarse para ver quien era el dueño de esa voz, se asombraron bastante al ver una armadura magenta en el centro del cráter.

-Oh, hellou lady, soy Tucker… y estaría haciendo una pose para ligarte si no fuera porque estoy atascado-

Yang arqueó una ceja y su padre frunció el ceño, quizás… deberían dejarlo ahí.

-Ayúdame a llevarlo a dentro- ordenó el mayor y ambos descendieron al cráter para ayudar al idiota.

Tras el esfuerzo iniciar de sacar la armadura del cráter, la familia Xaio Long miraba a nuestro querido soldado agua marina con curiosidad.

-Papá, aprecio lo del brazo… pero no crees que una armadura es un poco…-

-EY! ¿Hay alguien dentro de la armadura sabes? ¿A todo esto, quien diablos son ustedes? - preguntó la voz nuevamente.

-Créeme yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, y no recuerdo que Atlas tuviera la tecnología para crear un exo traje tan avanzado como este- Thai analizaba la armadura a detalle, realmente parecía una armadura espacial.

-Oye imbécil, deja de mirarme, espantaras a la rubia-

-Si… creo que seria buena idea regresarlo al cráter- comentó Yang.

-Quizás tengas razón hija…-

-Estoy aquí saben? ¿Esperen, donde estoy? -

-En serio? ¿Luego de 15 minutos quejándote preguntas eso? - Yang puso su único brazo en su cintura y miró con desaprobación al soldado.

-Hey, no me culpes, estaba mas interesado mirando esos magumbos, Bow chicka bow wow, mierda, no es momento para eso, escuchen, hay un cierre de emergencia para estos casos, podrían? ¿Me están escuchando?-

-Yang, sobre el regalo de Atlas-

-Tranquilo Pá, cuando me sienta mejor lo probare-

-Esa es mi niña, ahora ayúdame a poner al soldado de pie y en el rincón-

-Que? Wo, wo, wo! ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Va contra mis derechos! ¡Oigan!-

Los dos rubios pusieron al soldado en una esquina entre un librero un estante y se marcharon del lugar.

-Hijos de….-

Mientras tanto…

Tras caer en terrenos de la familia Schnee, Simmons y Sister estaban siendo rodeados por un grupo de soldados.

-Okey… necesitamos un plan-

-Jo, Jo, hola guapo- Sis ya se había acercado a un soldado y estaba coqueteándole- Estas libre en la noche? Porque seguro que si-

Simmons se llevó la mano al casco y negó con la cabeza, esa chica le causara varios dolores de cabeza.

-Ambos! - Weiss ya estaba lista para el combate, incluso había algunos glifos rodeando el lugar, lo cual sorprendió a Simmons.

-Interesante, estos círculos están hechos de partículas altamente volátiles… incluso desprenden un aire frio, ¿acaso estarán hechos de alguna clase de material como el nitrógeno? - preguntó ignorando totalmente la situación en la que estaban y analizando el circulo más próximo a el, todo esto ante la mirada enojada de la heredera.

-Escúchenme!-

De los glifos emergieron pilares de hielo, los cuales apresaron rápidamente a los soldados, y sorprendieron por mucho a Simmons.

-Esas cosas acaban de crear materia?! ¡Como diablos es posible! - gritó anonadado.

-woooow, tranquila niña, ser violada por pilares de hielo no esta entre mis fetiches- comentó Sis, haciendo enojar aún más a Weiss.

-Aprésenlos!-

-Oh mierda-

En casa de la familia Xiao Long…

Yang se encontraba limpiando el pórtico de su hogar, la falta de un brazo le dificultaba un poco la tarea, pero no se quejaba, podía hacerla.

Tras terminar y sentir el cansancio, fue al interior a tomar un poco de agua.

-Quizás… solo necesito relajarme…- susurró para sí misma mientras bebía el agua, pero sintió una terrible punzada y un momentáneo recuerdo vino a su cabeza alterándola y haciéndole tirar el vaso. - Oh mierda…-

LA chica empezó a recoger los trozos del vaso, mientras que su padre la observaba con tristeza desde la puerta para luego irse.

-Tienes manos de manteca sabes-

Yang alzó la cabeza para encontrarse a Tucker, el cual seguía estático, pero ahora frente al refrigerador.

-Como demonios te moviste? -

-Bueno… eh… no lo sé, quizás solo sea magia o una forma rebuscada para hacer que yo pueda darte algún consejo sobre tu situación actual, tsk, odio cuando ocurren cosas META-

La chica no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, ese chico decía muchas incoherencias.

-Jo, Jo, logre hacer que quites ese rostro triste, punto para Tucker- bromeó.

-Entonces, Tucker, ¿cómo terminaste aquí? - preguntó.

-Si te soy honesto, no lo sé, lo que si se, es que esta armadura pica, y no puedo rascarme-

-Sabes, eres muy grosero-

-Lo sé, es parte de mi personalidad, aparte de haber vivido más de, no sé, ¿diez años? Con el mismo grupo de idiotas-

-Te refieres a tus compañeros? -

-Oh? Si claro, compañeros, oye, en serio, no puedo moverme y esto pica-

-Jajaja, claro, claro, que debo hacer-

-En la parte trasera del casco hay un botón, presiónalo y eso deberá dejarme salir de aquí, o en su defecto explotare, por A o por B me libro de la armadura-

Tras la interesante revelación, Yang dudó un poco si presionar dicho botón, no necesitaba limpiar restos de robot de la cocina, pero al final lo hizo.

La armadura empezó a reaccionar, los tornillos y tuercas que la mantenían ajustada al cuerpo de Tucker empezaron a aflojarse y el super soldado no tardó en moverse y quitarse toda la armadura, quedando únicamente con su casco puesto y un traje de licra negro ajustado al cuerpo.

-Wow, libertad, ya siento mi espada nuevamente, bow chicka bow wow-

Yang lo miró con interés, se podía ver claramente que el cuerpo del soldado estaba bien formado, y ese traje ajustado solo resaltaba mas sus músculos, pero su sorpresa solo aumento al verlo quitarse el casco, resultó ser que Tucker era un joven de tes morena y pelo negro bastante despeinado, muy atractivo en opinión de Yang.

-Nadie se resiste al encanto Tucker-

-Por favor, ni que fueses tan atractivo- respondió la rubia dándole un golpe en hombro, cansando que Tucker se lo agarre por el dolor.

-Ouch, pegas duro, no quiero imaginarte en la cama-

-Ejem, dijiste algo?- preguntó Yang mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos, esto asustó a Tucker e inmediatamente se retractó.- Eso pensé, le avisaré a papá que logré liberarte, quédate aquí-

-Tu mandas-

 _ **000**_

-No te resistas, el siente tu miedo… has que el te tema- la mujer de ojos negros e iris roja estaba junto a Cinder, la cual, parecía sufrir algún tipo de dolor.

Un ruido extraño llamó la atención de Emerald y Mercury, los cuales estaban en la puerta que daba entrada a esa habitación.

De la oscuridad emergió una especie de medusa negra con un núcleo dorado asustando a los dos jóvenes que estaban allí, posteriormente se acercó a la mesa y se puso junto a la mujer de ojos negros, esta la observó unos momentos y dirigió su mirada a Cinder.

-Cinder, te lo preguntare una vez más… tu, mataste a Ozpin?-

Cinder tembló por el tono que la mujer uso, estaba por llamar a Emerald para que ella pudiera interpretarla, la mujer golpeó la mesa, asustando a los jóvenes.

-No!... quiero oírte a ti…-

Cinder tembló con terror al oír a la mujer levantar la voz, pero sabía que tenía que mostrar seguridad.

-S-Si…-

-Uhm… bien, refuercen nuestros números en Beacon, la reliquia sigue allí- lo ultimo fue para la medusa, la cual se retiró flotando.

-Para ser una anciana, eres muy persuasiva ¿sabes? - bromeó una voz.

-Uhmp, deberías saber que no me gusta ser molestada cuando estoy con la doncella del otoño… - la mujer dirigió su mirada en dirección a la puerta, entre las sombras se podía ver una silueta con armadura. – Si bien tenemos un trato, deberías saber que no soportare interrupciones o contratiempos, mejor retírate, no necesito de ti-

\- lo que usted diga señora-

La mujer vio como la silueta se retiraba, para luego fruncir en seño.

-Tu falta de respeto te puede costar muy caro … bien, Cinder, continuemos-

En un punto entre Vale y Mistral…

Sarge estaba junto a lo que quedaba del pelican, a su lado estaba Lopez.

-Bien, no están los demás, el pelican esta destruido y la fauna de este planeta es altamente peligrosa- comentó el Coronel mientras volteaba a ver los restos de algunos Grimms que se acercaron demasiado y tuvieron la desdicha de conocer la torreta del Warthog.- Lopez, como vas?-

- _casi termino de reparar el comunicador, deme unos segundos…-_

-Claro Lopez, yo también creo que estos animales se ven raros-

El robot ignoró a su creados, tantos años diciéndole que dejara de fingir que lo entendía sin resultado alguno lo cansaron.

-Que opinas? ¿Sabrán bien en una parrilla? -

- _Cómaselos, con suerte y muere envenenado-_

-¡Tienes razón, seguramente si!-

 _-Maldito idiota… Listo, lo reparé-_

El robot entregó el comunicador reparado a su creador.

-Espero que conteste alguien competente! Como Simmons o en su defecto el azul idiota de Tucker!- el coronel encendió el comunicador y lo llevó a su rostro-Soldados? ¿Alguien me copia? Simmons! Grif?! ¿¡Azules de mierda?! ¡¿Alguien?!-

"Oh, por, dios, ¡puedo oír a Sarge! ¡Hola Sarge! ¿Estás en mi cabeza?" respondió una voz conocida del otro lado.

-Caboose?!-

Continuara.

Y hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿que opina? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular? Desearía que me dieran sus opiniones para poder mejorar de alguna forma ya que se que no soy muy bueno escribiendo.

Eso seria todo, hasta la próxima.

CIAO


End file.
